vacation
by toma QED
Summary: setelah lelah bekerja, fuhrer menawarkan 2 minggu liburan ! semuanya pergi ke rumah riza untuk membantunya bersihbersih...tentu saja karena ada alasan tertentu..dan...will romance bloom between Roy & riza ? lihat aja...royai,rating may go up in later chap
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation**

**Chapter I – day off**

"Hooaahh !" Havoc menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan hanya saja dia yang terus menguap, tapi juga anggota-anggota Mustang lainnya seperti fuerry, Brenda, Farman… yah, tentu saja tidak termasuk Riza Hawkeye yang kelihatannya…sedang happy ! memang, sejak tadi menerima surat mukanya terlihat berseri-seri.

"KABAR BAIK !" teriak Roy Mustang mengagetkan bawahannya dengan menggebrak pintu dari luar. "baru saja aku bertemu dengan Fuhrer dan katanya beliau memberi kita semua liburan sepanjang 2 minggu !"

"permisi untuk bicara, sir ?" sela Hawkeye sebelum semua bawahanya melonjak kegirangan. Ug..sepertinya bukan pertanda baik karena biasanya wanita itu pasti ngomong _kalian semua boleh liburan…namun yang paling penting, tugas kalian harus selesai hingga sore ini, baru mulai besok semua boleh libur.._

ya..ya..ya… kalau bukan begitu bukan Hawkeye namanya. Kalau bukan Hawkeye namanya, lantas siapa ? Peacock-eye, mungkin ? jangan…jangan mengubah namanya kalau masih mau hidup.

"begini, semuanya," ah… dia mulai ceramah panjang tadi. "baru saja aku menerima surat kalau kakekku menyuruhku untuk membersihkan rumahku yang ada di kaki gunung. Rumah itu sudah lama tidak ditinggali, dan katanya akan segera diwariskan untukku, dalam keadaan tertentu yang tidak tercantumkan di sana. Ada di antara kalian yang mau ikut membantu ?"

_me..membantu membersihkan rumah ? MALAS AH !_

"ooh…begitu, lieutenant. Sayang sekali, aku sudah janji untuk keluar kota dengan pacar baruku.."

"Pacar baruku juga menginginkan aku menyediakan waktuku untuknya…soalnya belakangan ini kan aku selalu sibuk untuk urusan military…"

"Maaf, lieutenant. Kami juga tidak bisa ikut. Aku, Fuerry dan Brenda harus menjaga Elric bersaudara yang baru saja tiba di East…"

Riza menarik nafas panjang. "ya sudahlah… ku kira kalian butuh refresing… soalnya di rumahku juga ada onsen pribadi…maaf sudah merepotkan kalian…"katanya lesu sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya, hendak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

_ONSEN ! Campur atau pisah, nih ? tapi pisah pun tidak apa-apa ! _

Roy segera berlari ke mejanya, lalu memencet nomor telepon dari catatan kertas di sakunya. "halo sayang ? ya…sori, ya.. besok kita tidak jadi pergi...aku ada pekerjaan mendadak… iya..iya.. oke.. ya. Daah sweety!"

"aku ikut, Lieutenant ! sudah lama aku tidak membantu orang membereskan rumah..lagian janjiku batal, kok…"

"wah ! colonel, anda curang ! aku juga ikut !" teriak Havoc tidak mau kalah. "kalau kubilang aku ada kerjaan dia juga pasti akan toleransi, kok !"

'kami juga ikut !"

Riza tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bagus juga idenya menonjolkan kelebihan rumahnya itu… soalnya, ia sendiri tidak akan kuat jika harus membersihkan rumahnya sendiri… ia tahu, rumah itu, walau tidak begitu besar, tapi sudah tidak ditinggali hampir 7 tahun… tahu sendiri, bagaimana berdebunya itu…

"ya sudah… semuanya berkumpul di Eastern HQ besok seperti biasa…colonel, anda boleh pinjam mobil militer,kan ?"

"oke..oke…"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, semuanya, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing, baru besok kalian boleh ikut ke rumahku…"

_akhirnya kata-kata yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar juga… khas hawkeye sekali…_

"masih diam di sini, sir ?" tanyanya dingin pada roy yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "kalau tidak selesai, anda tidak ikut, lho, walau anda memerintah sebagai atasan saya…"

"kenapa ?"

"karena besok kita sudah libur…"

Roy menyengir. _Besok kita libur, ya… mari lihat, siapa yang lebih pandai mengatur keadaan…_

00ooo000ooo00-FMA-00ooo000OOO000

a/n : duh…chapter ini berantakan banget… mau nangis rasanya… udah dibenerin, jadinya begini lagi…maap, ya ! ngomong-ngomong, hari ini (senin, 5-6-06) akhirnya aku selesai juga UUB ! senangnya ! makanya langsung kuketik cerita baru yang udah mendem di otak sekian lama, tapi gara-gara UUB sama sekali ga bisa sentuh compu…hikz… keep reviewing, ok !


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation**

**Chapter II – Colonel vs Roy**

"_Naik..naik…ke puncak gunung…tinggi..tinggi. sekalii... Naik..naik…ke puncak gunung…tinggi..tinggi. sekalii...kiri kanan kulihat saja…banyak pohon cemaraaaa…kiri…kanan kulihat saja….banyak pohon cemara…."_

"Ma'am ?"

"ya ?"

"tolong buat colonel berhenti nyanyikan lagu itu ! saya mohon dengan amat sangat ! ini sudah hampir ke empat puluh kalinya nyanyian itu didendangkan olehnya ! kuping saya mau pecah mendengarnya !" Havoc berteriak memelas. Anggota lainnya pun mengiyakan. Kuping mereka sudah hampir-hampir mendekati tahapan budek karena mendengar lagu itu berulang-ulang kali.

SRUG !

PLETAK !

"ha…hawkeye…" seluruh bulu kuduk roy bergetar dari kaki hingga kepala. "to..tolong kau jauhkan benda itu….jauh-jauh !" rupanya seluruh sensor tubuhnya, tanpa melihat _benda apa itu_ pun sudah amat peka dan kenal betul.

"hentikan nyanyian itu sir ! lihat ke depan kalau anda sedang menyetir !"

Terpaksa roy menghentikan nyanyian master-piecenya (menurutnya sih begitu…namun bagi mereka disekeliingnya itu semua sama dengan sampah !) Lelaki itu menggerutu akan bagaimana sadisnya dan kejamnya lieutenant Hawkeye, padahal di saat yang sama, ia telihat lumayan juga dengan rok mini itu. Riza menyikut perut roy dengan keras saat ia menggerutu soal itu sehingga roy hampir membuat mobil mereka semua keluar jalur dan tertabrak oleh truk pembawa bensin besar yang sedang melaju dengan cepat.

Semua menarik nafas dalam –dalam dan cepat-cepat menghembuskanya, bersyukur mereka masih bernafas walaupun sebagian besar dari aksi itu gunanya ialah melukiskan deg-degan mereka.

"kukira kita akan mati.." tangis Havoc bahagia bersama-sama Fuerry dan Brenda. "huhuhu,….syukurlah kita masih hidup…."

"kalian bertiga dibelakang….." ujar Hawkeye tajam, tanpa memperhatikan kalimatnya yang barusan. "jangan buat komentar lagi. Diam !"

bukannya mau membela colonelnya, tapi ini gara-gara** ia** yang menyikut pria itu sehingga ia melepas stirnya….dan ia juga jadi merasa bersalah telah melampau batas normal berbuat seperti itu pada superior officernya walau sekarang adalah masanya liburan.

"… aku tidak dihitung….." Falman terlihat membeku di pojok, berbicara dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

Riza kembali merasa bersalah, tapi hanya melirikan tatapan tajam sehingga Havoc cepat-cepat memback-upnya. "eh…maksud lieutenant, kau yang tidak berisik kok….itu saja…bukannya dikucilkan kok…"

"dikucilkan…… dikucilkan…..aku dikucilkan….dikucilkan…." bisiknya perlahan-lahan dibawah nafasnya berulang-ulang kali hingga….mungkin hingga mereka nanti tiba di tujuan mereka.

Brenda menyikut havoc pelan. "kau salah bicara, tuh….si opa tua jadi stress deh…"

"opa tua….aku baru 30-an…..dikucilkan….opa tua…"

"kau juga menambah pikirannya tuh…" bisik fuerry, lalu mengecilkan suaranya lagi. "rambut putihnya bertambah deh…."

"rambut putih…opa tua…. Dikucilkan….."

Hawa stress berat menyelingkupi jok belakang hingga fuerry, Brenda dan fuerry pun merasa _amat _bersalah.

Ah. Iya. Hari itu, roy menyetir, di sebelahnya, di jok depan ada riza. Dibelakang tentu saja mereka berempat dengan hawa buruk disekelilingnya. Memang benar. Hari itu Riza mengenakan rok pendek diatas lutut, tapi setidaknya tidak sependek di impian roy. Rambutnya ia gerai ke bawah karena klipnya dicuri oleh roy dan ia rasa klip kecilnya itu tidak akan kembali lagi (memberi kesan Roy seperti klepto ?)

"hey, riz, tolong bukakan potato chipsnya dong…" ujar lelaki yang disebelahnya. Telinganya merasa tidak peka mendengar nama depannya dipanggil seperti itu, apalagi dengan sembarangan ia menyingkatnya segala !

"cari sendiri ! lagipula tanganmu dua-duanya untuk menyetir, tidak ada space kosong untuk makan!"

Otak jahil roy berfungsi dengan sangat baik dan ia memang dulunya jago sekali merangkai kalimat. Ia tertawa kecil –tepatnya menyengir, entah apa itu maksudnya.-"karena itu ada _wanita cantik dengan rok yang kurang mini yang ada di sebelahku_ untuk menyuapi dong !"

BRAK !

Hampir kejadian serupa terjadi kembali. Untungnya bukan truk besar yang lewat, tapi sekarang container ! – hehe…bercanda.

Untungnya tidak ada mobil sama sekali di lajur sebelah. Roy menghentikan mobilnya. "apa-apaan sih yang tadi, riza !" teriaknya marah. "kalau kita semua mati, kamu yang tanggung, ya !"

"Sir ! saya tidak pernah memberi kekuasaan pada anda untuk memanggil saya seperti itu, apalagi dengan nama depan saya !"

"oh, ya ? untung sekarang sedang liburan, sehingga tidak ada lagi _sir, colonel_,_hawkeye_ dan lain-lain. Pokoknya mulai sekarang, kita semua saling memanggil nama depan !"

"oh ya ? untung pula sekarang sedang liburan, sehingga tidak ada lagi _colonel yang berhak mengatur-atur para anak buahnya !_" teriak riza lagi secara tidak sadar membentak dengan nada yang lebih tinggi sambil berkacak pinggang. (seems OOC banget, ya…)

Roy tidak tahan dengan kelancangan bawahannya berbicara karena selama 16 tahun ia ada di military, tidak pernah ada satu pun atasan maupun bawahan yang dengan lancangnya berbicara seperti itu padanya. Apa lagi ini wanita ! tidak pernah !

"BAIK !" teriaknya sambil membuka lalu membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Tidak berniat untuk turun…hanya memberi kesan marah saja dan untuk menyadarkan Riza bahwa ia tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu.

"BOLEH !" Riza mengikuti hal yang serupa, namun dalam kasusnya, ia membanting pintu mobil lebih keras. Keempat orang dibelakang (termasuk Falman yang sudah kehilangan hawa buruknya karena pertengkaran kedua orang ini) hanya bisa dengan keringat dingin menyaksikan kedua atasan mereka bertengkar. Perang dunia ketiga sepertinya akan segera meletus, dan sialnya, mereka diberikan _kehormatan _untuk menyaksikannya langsung !

Riza dan Roy hanya duduk terdiam tanpa saling bicara satu kata pun, keduanya menekuk tangan mereka di dada lalu saling membuang muka setiap kali mereka bertatapan.

"ayolah….sir…lieutenant…jangan berantem… nanti kita tidak sampai-sampai di rumah…"

Dengan kasar Roy menjalankan kembali mobil itu, tanpa bicara sama sekali pada Riza. "pokoknya, Havoc, ini semua yang penting kita sampai. Titik ! soal damai, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya ! lagian kan tadi aku sudah bilang, mulai sepersekon dari sekarang, kita semua saling memanggil dengan nama depan. Mengerti !"

"i…iya…"

SEtelah gantian dibentak oleh Roy, Havoc perlahan mundur dan kembali duduk di belakang. Yaah…setidaknya suasana di belakang lebih enak karena hawa buruk Falman telah lenyap ditelan pertengkaran mereka….atau mungkin pindah menyelimuti kedua orang itu, ya…!

Fuerry menundukkan kepalanya sediikit sambil berbisik pada rekan di sebelahnya, "sir, bukannya tadi pagi yang paling bersemangat untuk mengintip adalah _dia ?_! Padahal segitu nafsunya, ia sudah menyusun plan A sampai D plus 3 buah back-up plan… mungkin enggak sih saking marahnya sekarang rencananya tidak berjalan ?"

"gak tau. Jangan tanya aku. Tanya sendiri langsung sama _colonel._"

"HAVOC !"

"eeh…i..iya, sir ! kenapa ?"

Roy menyipitkan matanya itu sambil menatapnya dari kaca spion di atas. "apa ingatanmu yang kurang tajam, atau kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi ?"

"ma..maaf,…sir…"

"HAVOC !" roy mengeraskan suaranya lagi. "kan tadi aku sudah bi—"

belum selesai kalimatnya ia teruskan, riza telah memotongnya. "anda bukan Colonel sekarang, sir. Anda tidak berhak memerintah. Kalaupun iya, maka kami tetap akan HARUS memanggil anda Colonel atau Sir."

Untuk ketiga kalinya Roy memukul stirnya dengan keras, lalu meminggirkan mobil ke arah dekat hutan. Ia berhenti dan diam seribu satu kata.

_Gawat…lieutenant telah membuat colonel **benar-benar **marah !_

"Apa ?" Riza menantang, bersiap-siap mencari kalimat untuk membalas kata-kata Roy nanti.

"...bensin kita habis…." Gerutunya perlahan dibawah nafasnya. "Perjalanan kita masih kira-kira 60 kilometer lagi…."

Benar-benar akan menjadi liburan yang paling hancur di dalam hidup Riza...

**TBC**

a/n : penuh dengan OOC-ness dari semua karakter ! Tidaakk ! karakternya serasa berantem sendiri diluar dari plan aku ! (padahal siapa yang mengetik, ya…) aku enggak bisa mengontrol, sekaligus merangkai kata yang rapih. Pokoknya hancuur… maaf rada mengecewakan… aku bakal usahain di chapter berikutnya untuk menutupi kekurangan di sini, deh !


End file.
